DON'T Ever Trust An Alien With A Black Cape.
Synopsis One day when Xander is alone, A man in a black cape makes Xander go insane! Can Cole stop Xander, even if he has to kill his new friend? Trivia This is based on what happed at midnight on April 5, where I had gone insane for an hour. Don't ask. Plot (one day, inside Xander and Coles (destroyed) apartment) Cole: (transforms into Four Arms) This will help us clean. Xander: (grabbing debris and throwing it into Diagon's dimension) Finally! You've been fiddling with that watch while I've actually been cleaning. Cole: After we clean, I'll look for a Human sample. Xander: -_- (one hour later) Cole: Are we done yet? Xander: I remember that movie. But yes we're done. Cole: W00P. (starts looking for a Human sample) Where is it? Xander: you do that while I get some food from the market. Cole: Cool story bro. (Xander slips in and out of Diagons dimension to get there faster, until he sees a robbery) Xander: Well, i'm now Mr. Super Hero I guess. (meanwhile, in a black space) ???: This, Xander, who is he? Robot: The radar says he is Anodite. ???: Doesn't look like one. Robot: Possibly, his powers must of been drained. ???: (looks back in time to the scene where Xander had his powers drained) Ahh, I see. Robot: Sir? ???: Yes? Robot: Do you want us to investigate? ???: Capture him, and bring him back, alive. Robot: Yes, Master. Robot: (commands about 30-60 robots) Capture subject: Xander Samuel O'Dare. Robots: Yes, Robot 32757502694Y. (the Robots fly to earth) (back to Cole) Cole: WHY ISN'T THERE A HUMAN SAMPLE GRAWH! (Sug teleports in) Hello, insolent worm's lackey. Cole: I'm not a lackey. (shoots Sug out an open window and follows Sug to the contryside, 16 miles away) Cole: (transforms into Eatle) IDK HOW TO USE THIS ALIEN. Sug: Thats good. (punches Cole) Cole: (grabs his shirt and throws him and claws him) I know that he can claw and fight at least. Sug: (shoots mana blasts at him) Cole: Sheeeeeeeeeeet! (mouth gapes open and eats the mana) Woah. (shoots a blast out of his Finn and hits Sug square in the chest) Sug: Grah! (starts to bleed badly) (Cole uppercuts Sug and while in midair Sug charges a mana blast) (Cole starts to eat a bunch of rocks, dirt, and grass) Cole: READY TO BLAST! (they both charge a blast) (Sug shoots the mana blast slightly to the left, while Cole shoots straight forward and moves left, where he is hit by the blast and shot back into a tree and reverts) Cole: Ow! (Sug disappears) Cole: Dangit! (meanwhile) ??????: Dad? ???: Yes, Chrono? Chrono: Dad, can I go down with the Bioids? ???: (sigh) I suppose so...... Chrono: THANKS DAD! (hugs ???, transforms into an Ectonurnite, and follows the Bioids) (back to Xander) Xander, dressed into FKC uniform: Yo, what you be stealing cookies and crap from stores, fools? Theif: (shoots a innocent, killing them) What are you talking bout? Xander: (slaps Theif, then grabs his gun and points it to Theifs head) I said, why you be stealing crap? Theif: (Eyes glow Red for a second, then Theif grabs his chest, and starts to suffocate) Xander: Whats going on? Theif: If I had 2 dollars, I would have 1 dollar right now....... (slowly he dies) (many other people start to die, and an Ectonurite appears) Chrono: YAY!!! Xander: WHAT THE HELL?! Chrono: (changes back into Loboan form and stares at Xander) You.... might wanna run right now. Xander: Why? (a Bioid appears and drops down on Xander) Xander: Oh, I hate you. (Xander flips the Bioid over his shoulder and smashes it) Xander: I will kill you. Chrono: DAD! (Dad appears) Dad: Come with me, young Xander. Xander: Why should I go with scum like you? Dad: Because. I've got riches beyond your dreams, and I have your Friend. Xander: GIVE HIM BACK! (Dad grabs Xander by the throat) Xander: If your stealing my powers, i'll be seeing you in intergalatic court! Dad: Idiot. (in Xander's mind, his sanity seems to lower, and lower, and lower) Xander: Heh, hehehehehehhehehehehe! (his Esoterica uniform changes to a greyish-black) MWUHAHAHEHEEHEHEHE!!! Dad: Now, how would you like to kill people? Xander: Perfect father! (An old man is hobbling away) Dad: Tsk tsk tsk. Take this Xander. (gives him two 2 ft knives) (Xander sneaks up on the man, and blood is splattered all over the camera) (later...) Dad: Now that we killed everyone in this area, the millitary should be on our tail. Xander: Weh haevan't keeled Coel yewt. Dad: Best for last Xander. Best for last. Xander: Yeeas Father. Dad: Well, I guess you can kill him, if your that excited. Xander: Tsanks Father! ia weel keel heem gewd! Meanwhile, with Cole... Cole: Where the hell is everyone? Xander: Clasher deen yoa thaink. (Xander slashes at him, which makes him accidentally transform into Nanomech) Cole: WHAT WAS THAT FOR! (Xander slashes at Cole again) Xander: Ia muuset keel yoa foe Father! (another slash) Cole: Dude, dictionary once an awhile! (another slash) Xander: Ia weel sqesh yoa leek a buig! Cole: Well, I'm not a bug, I'm a technological robot insectiod called a Nanochip fused with Human DNA to gain independence and not go to th- HOLY CRAP! (Xander goes in for the fatal blow, but he misses) Cole: Hmmm! (transforms into BoomFlame) WOOOOO! Ye-yuh! (Something starts to rumble, and Chrono comes in through the wall) Cole: Xander, when were done, we're gonna have to clean up again. -_- Chrono: There won't be a "done". (Cole easily touches Chrono and Chrono is blown of into the distance) Cole: Woah. BoomFlame. Nice name. Hey, Xander! I would kill you, But I'm not a jerk like you! (Xander tries to stab him, but Cole knocks him unconscious) Cole: Lets go Nanomech style! (he transforms into Nanomech, flies into his ear, and zaps his brain, bringing his sanity back) Xander: Whatthe? Cole: Long story short: You killed almost everyone, and you almost killed me. So we need a new place to live. But I have an idea. (Cole transforms into Armodrillo and digs out a cave) Best we'll have. Xander: Well, We need to find that Loboan thing, and end it. Category:Episodes